


Blanduary Drabbles Compilation

by Perpetual_Screaming



Series: Shenanigans at Plumview [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blanduary, Multi, Pillowfort Prompt, Winter Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual_Screaming/pseuds/Perpetual_Screaming
Summary: What it says on the tin - a compilation of drabbles I wrote alongside my art pieces for theBlanduary art challengeon Pillowfort
Series: Shenanigans at Plumview [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318862





	1. Day 6 - Warm

Ellie giggled, her breath a visible puff against the air. “Are you really okay dressing like that year-round? You can’t tell me you’re not cold.” 

Fione, in her tank-top and denim shorts, kept stubbornly walking. “It really doesn’t bother me, El. I can take it.” But despite her words her (rather toned) shoulders trembled, giving her away. 

“Look, you’re shivering! You don’t have to be all tough around me, you know.” Ellie grabbed the taller woman’s hand and held it between hers, encased in soft mittens. “See, isn’t that better?”

“...Okay, maybe I’m a _little_ cold.” Fione muttered, _not_ looking at Ellie’s adoring smile. 

Ellie suddenly began pulling her in the direction opposite of where they’d walked. “Come on, I have some sweaters you can borrow! And I think they’d look good on you.”

Fione’s cheeks were red from the cold, and _definitely not_ from the thought of wearing Ellie’s clothes.

P.S. They were very warm.


	2. Day 8 - Bake

“And so I cut holes here...like that?” Finn asked, as his knife glided through the dough. Ellie stood right next to him, watching his work. 

  
“Yep, just like that!”

  
Finn privately wished it was Chris teaching him how to cook, but that just wouldn’t do in this situation. This was a surprise for _him,_ after all. And besides, Ellie was good company. So was Fione, though she kept out of the way as she was a clumsy mess in the kitchen.

  
Ellie opened the oven door and Finn carefully placed the pie inside, arms trembling slightly with the effort to not drop it. When they were done, Ellie offered a fist-bump.

  
“Congratulations, you just learned to bake an apple pie!” she said with a proud grin.

  
Finn returned it, excitement bubbling in his chest. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Chris’s face when he learned that Finn baked a whole pie just for him! He was going to love it.

  
“Thanks so much, Ellie!”


	3. Day 12 - Snow

Spencer opened the front door to see Yuliana standing there. She was bundled up in her winter coat, mittens, and a scarf that covered her mouth.

“Yulie? What’re you doing here so early?” Spencer asked, dressed in her pajamas and _not_ ready for company.

The other girl shot her a deadpan stare. “Snow. Play with me.” was all she said, and Spencer peered over her shoulder to see evidence of cold white shit all over the ground.

“Pff, what are you, eight?” she jeered. “I’m not rolling around in _that;_ I’d rather be warm.”

Yuliana’s eyebrows furrowed. “Play with me or I’ll break your legs.” She had not moved a single muscle.

“Wow, you really think that’s gonna scare me?”

Her face twitched, subtly giving away the devilish smirk beneath her scarf. “I’ll spill the beans on your crush.”

_You asshole,_ Spencer thought, as she shot Yuliana a glare. Would she? The chance was low, but not zero. And besides…

She huffed. “Fine! Let me get dressed.”

*

Half an hour later, both of them were outside standing in the snow. Spencer had her hands stuffed in her pockets.

“Okay, what do you wanna do?” she said in a bored tone.

Yuliana pointed at the ground. “Snow angels.”

Spencer rolled her eyes and lied down in the snow, stretching out like a starfish. “Stop staring and join me already.”

Immediately Yuliana planted herself face-down on the ground next to her and began swishing her arms in the snow. Spencer sat up and stared at her in disbelief. A moment after deciding that this was in fact real, laughter bubbled in her throat.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re not even moving your legs you idiot.”

Whatever intelligent response Yuliana gave, it was too muffled to distinguish.

Eventually they moved on to building a snowman. They had a fairly large pile of snow that did not greatly resemble a man, but Yuliana wrapped her scarf around its ‘neck’ anyway. All was quiet for a little while as they packed handfuls of snow onto the thing, and Spencer remembered what Yuliana had said earlier.

“You know, I don’t actually have a crush on Luke anymore.” she blurted.

Yuliana kept patting the snow. “There’s someone else then.”

Spencer huffed. How would she know? Well, it’s not like it was out-of-character or anything. “What _even_ makes you think that.”

Finally Yuliana stopped, and fixed Spencer with her signature stare. “Tell me.”

Spencer looked back at her for a moment, at her weirdly-pale hair and her annoying blue eyes that seemed to be filled with so many secrets. She was such an enigma, which made her so _irritating_ to be around sometimes. Maybe that’s what made her so intriguing, too.

She tore her gaze away and stared at the dumb snowman instead. How was it suddenly thirty degrees hotter outside?

“Whatever, I’m not telling you.”


	4. Day 13 - Lucky

“UGGH!” Zack cried out as he threw his pencil onto his textbook. His fingers dived into his hair and pulled in frustration. “I just don’t get it! Why is this shit so _hard?!”_

Luke merely observed this crisis from across the table, expression unflinching. Math came rather easy to him, but the same could not be said for his friend. That would explain why he was the one tutoring Zack, and not the other way around.

“Keep trying and you’ll get it. Just use the formula and make sure there aren’t any simple mistakes.”

Rather than acknowledge Luke’s advice, Zack groaned again and slammed his head on the table. A lock of blond curls rested on the textbook, and Luke gently prodded it off with his eraser. He didn’t say anything this time; he knew Zack was not the type to give up. He would try again as soon as he was done being upset.

After a minute of silence, Zack sighed and turned his head to look up at Luke, chin resting on the table. He fixed him with that puppy-dog stare that was privately Luke’s weakness. “Thanks for helping me out, man. I’m pretty lucky to have you.”

Luke unfortunately could not control the blush that appeared at those words. He could, however, control his own words. “That’s great, but you still have to finish your equations.”

Zack huffed and finally continued his work. But during the tutoring session, Luke couldn’t help but turn the sentence over and over in his mind. _Lucky, huh?_ Luke wasn’t exactly fond of the concept, or rather humanity’s obsession with it.

He stole glances at Zack every now and again, like when he’d stuck his tongue out at the textbook and when he’d scratched his head with his pencil. It made him change his mind a little bit.

_I suppose I’m lucky, too._


	5. Day 15 - Rain

Christopher knew this was ill weather for taking a walk, but he did anyway. Not to say he was particularly enjoying it. The patter of rain on his umbrella overhead reminded him too much of static, which he hated. Still, he persisted.

The whole world around him was grey. The mist shrouding the streets and buildings, the clouds covering the sky. The world behind his eyes was grey, too.

He supposed he ought to talk to someone. He knew a few people in particular that easily filled his life with color: his boyfriend, Finn. His best friend, Brooke. Some others. He didn’t think he was ready to face them at the moment.

But there was one place he knew of that was just fine for a time like this.

He opened the door to the small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, wiped his shoes on the rug, shook water droplets off the umbrella before coming inside. The barista, Declan, looked up as the bell above the door chimed.

“Oh, hello Chris.”

“Hey.”

He folded the umbrella in and placed it next to the door. The cafe was empty, though he supposed that wasn’t surprising given the weather. He made his way to the counter and asked for a coffee, one that wasn’t too sweet, wasn’t too bitter.

Chris and Declan knew each other, but weren’t particularly close. Declan was more friend of a friend, and they didn’t spend too much time together. That said, Chris liked him well enough. He was kind, but not overbearing. He wouldn’t ask why Chris was out in the rain, or why he came to the coffee shop alone. But he would surely lend an ear if Chris wanted it.

When he received his coffee he noticed that a beautiful leaf design had been drawn in the cream on the surface. It made him smile, just a little. “Thanks.” he said as he paid, and sat down to drink it--regrettably, now that the coffee was art. Declan just nodded with a comforting smile, then continued going about his work behind the counter.

All was quiet in the shop, save for the rain falling against the windows. It was a peaceful kind of atmosphere; not the tense silence of strangled words, but the serene absence of forced conversation.

When he was done with his coffee, he merely gave a “See you around,” and left. But even as he walked back out in the rain, against the static and the grey, he felt that there was just enough color to make it through.


	6. Day 16 - Puddle/Cookie

Declan’s tongue poked out as he worked, but he didn’t notice. He was focused; not on the technicality of his brushstrokes, but rather he was simply lost in the feel of painting. It was easy to do so amidst the blues and greens and greys he was working with.

He did not hear anyone approach him, which is why he was surprised when two arms suddenly snaked around his waist and a chin planted itself on his shoulder.

“Declaaaann,” he heard next to his ear. A long strand of platinum-dyed hair tickled his cheek. “What are you painting? It looks like a puddle.”

Declan couldn’t help but smile. “Good, that’s what it’s supposed to look like.” He kept painting despite the interruption, but it seemed his boyfriend was waiting for something.

“Are you bored, Julian?”

At this, Julian snickered. “No, I’m just wondering if you’ve even noticed what day it is.”

Declan paused mid-stroke. Had he missed something important? It couldn’t have been an anniversary. He scanned over dates in his mind, and realized it was January…

“Oh. It’s my birthday.”

Julian’s giggle became a full laugh. To Declan, it sounded like music. “Then you remember the party? It’s at Brooke’s place; she’s baking cookies.”

Declan _was_ listening, sort of, though he had already gone back to painting. Julian’s arms tightened around his waist and he shuffled closer to his ear.

“Can I tear you away from this,” he purred, “to spend some time with me and the others? I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Truth be told, Declan did not need any convincing. There was just _one_ more mark he wanted to leave on the canvas before he put down his brush and palette. He turned around and draped his arms over Julian’s shoulders, then leaned in for a kiss.

Afterwards Julian pulled away just enough to bat his eyelashes. “Do my makeup please?”

Declan kissed him once again, on the cheek this time. “Of course, love.”

True to Julian’s word, Brooke had her own special homemade cookies ready for the party. And much to Declan’s surprise, she’d made a giant cookie just for him! It was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the art pieces paired with these are on my [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Perpetual_Screaming/tagged/Blanduary)


End file.
